Howtoprogram Wiki:About
How to Program Wiki is a wiki-based resource and community site dedicated to helping others and learning to code. The goals of How to Program Wiki are to help.. *'Learn.' We want to help further deepen and also start others with a strong intellectual amount of how to program. Let's try something new! You'll be surprised, learning to code is much easier than you probably thought. We will also teach subjects down to the core so you can get the best quality education possible on coding. *'Teach.' Once you know how to fully use a programming language, you can help others learn the language you have already learned too. A full team of helpers working together is teamwork, and teamwork is a powerful thing that can go and lead a long way. *'Design.' Once you know how to fully use HTML, CSS, and JavaScript, you'll be able to make your own website. Of course remember, that knowing how to program and code is not a required ability. Learning how to code isn't just for making websites. They are also for creating programs, video games, hardware interface development, maintaining databases, and more! Membership Why should I be a part of the Wiki? Our resource of information on How to Program Wiki is entirely written, maintained and updated by people like you. Avatar Wiki is dependent on volunteers for its continued survival. As a multi-faceted site with a strong community, participating in the How to Program Wiki can only be a positive experience. What can I do on How to Program Wiki? *'Improve and/or rewrite articles.' As How to Program Wiki is based around everything about coding, this can be said to be the core activity of the site. *'Express your views through blog posts.' Writing a blog post is a good way to let your opinion on the wiki itself be known in the community, you can also make a blog post for fun. *'Chat with other community members.' You can chat live with other community members on the Wikia Chat extension, which can be accessed . *'Obtain full access to an inventory of gadgets.' If you have a Wikia account, you will be able to have full access to the gadgets in your . They are small snippets of code that can enable certain actions and also with multiple skins. What are the rules on How to Program Wiki? Being a wiki-based site, which by its nature should be editable by anyone, there is a necessity of having certain policies and guidelines (or "rules") to guide use of the site. Our policies and guidelines can be found here. How do I sign up? #Click on in the top right. #Choose a username, password, birth date, and enter the blurry word as shown. #Press "Create account and Wikia will send you an email confirming your brand new account. #Sign in and have fun! How do I sign in? #Click on in the top right corner of the navigation bar. #Enter your login info and hit Log In. #Have fun! What do I do if I forgot my password? If you forgot your password.. #Go to and type your username. #Then, click the link that says "Forgot your password?". #Wikia will then send you mail attached with a new password. Background Who founded How to Program Wiki and when? How to Program Wiki was created on March 29th 2013 by Codyn329. He is an active bureaucrat and administrator on the Wiki. Who is the leader or Webmaster of How to Program Wiki? Hosted by Wikia, How to Program Wiki does not, and will never have a member who has the final word in community decisions, or any semblance of formal authority. Community decisions are the responsibility of all members, made by consensus through discussion. However, for maintenance and moderation purposes, the How to Program Wiki has a group of administrators, who are experienced members of the site entrusted with additional tools. Contact *If you wish to contact How to Program Wiki, the primary external contact address for the site is howtoprogramwiki@gmail.com. *If you wish to contact a specific individual on How to Program Wiki, or if you are looking for help around the site, the following users are experienced and can be consulted.